Regalo de Navidad
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Los regalos aparecen cuando menos lo esperas y mas lo deseas, eso Víctor lo sabe muy bien. Semi AU / Romance


**Bien, aquí yo presentándome después de demasiado tiempo inactiva - hace reverencia -**

 **Y nada mas y na da menos que...**

 **¡Con Yuri on Ice! ¿Que tal?**

 **A pasado un tiempo desde que termino el anime... he hice esto para navidad.**

 **bien se preguntaran porque lo subo cuando ha paso un mes de navidad...**

 **Y la verdad fue porque... me convencieron a hacerlo**

 **Así** **que no les tomo mas tiempo**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ **Regalo de Navidad.**_

Víctor estaba aburrido en Yu-topia; a media mañana Yuuri había salido sin darle explicación alguna y todavía no regresaba; mientras lo esperaba, decidió tomar una siesta junto a Makkachin. Al despertar se encontró con una nota de Hiroko, diciendo que saldrían, eso debió suceder a las tres de la tarde, y siendo las cinco, encontraba raro que ningún integrante de la familia Katsuki estuviera ahí.

– No es como si hoy fuera un día especial – dijo mirando la fecha en su celular – un momento… ¡hoy es una fecha especial!

Makkachin le miraba desde el otro extremo de la cama como diciéndole que era un idiota por olvidar la fecha que se celebraba.

– Son vísperas de navidad… - se dejó caer en la cama, aproblemado – Yuuri, debiste acordarme – se tapó con una almohada.

Recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Yuuri el año anterior, al decirle que no celebraba navidad, ni su cumpleaños y se había jurado a sí mismo, que este año haría algo memorable para su prometido.

– Prometido… – saboreo esa palabra, mucho le había costado que su cerdito aceptara.

A pesar de todo lo acontecido antes del Gran Prix Final del año pasado, en donde Víctor había dicho que si Yuuri ganaba el oro, se casaría con él, este no le tomo en serio al principio. Solo su molesta persistencia, hizo que Yuuri ceder después de tres meses.

Agradecía que este año el Gran Prix Final haya sido antes de navidad, por lo que pudieron pasar las fiestas en Japón, ya que el año pasado, nunca pensaron que el pequeño capricho de Víctor, se tornaría en pasar las navidad en Rusia. Ninguno se esperó que solo a horas de llegar a San Petersburgo, una tormenta de nieve se desataría, suspendiendo los vuelos para días después de navidad. Claramente a él no le importó, pero Yuuri, después de tanto tiempo de no pasar navidad con su familia, tenía la ilusión de estar en las festividades de Hasetsu.

– Al mal paso, darle prisa – dijo al aire, arreglándose – Vamos Makkachin, iremos a hacer unas compras de último minuto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuri se encontraba nervioso en el Ice Castle, había acordado con su familia, los Nishigori y Minako-sensei, que harían una bonita celebración, para que Víctor supiera lo que era pasar navidad en familia.

En la mañana había ido a buscar unos resultados, de los cuales dependía su participación en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes y no sabía cómo Víctor se tomaría la noticia de su baja a mitad de temporada.

– Tranquilo Yuuri – pidió Yuko – Víctor estará feliz con esto – el pelinegro asintió, respirando profundo, los nervios solo le pondría más tenso, y eso no era bueno.

Después de estar el día casi completo, decorando el salón anexo a la pista de patinaje, creía que ya estaba todo listo para volver a casa a encontrarse con Víctor.

Se despidieron de Yuko, las trillizas y Takeshi.

El clan Katsuki regreso a su casa, desprendiendo felicidad a su paso, sobre todo Hiroko, Mari y Minako, ya estaban haciendo planes futuros, que revelarían una vez Víctor, recibiera la gran noticia.

– Ellas serán terribles – suspiro Yuuri rendido, sintió una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta, sonriéndole a su padre.

– ¿Eres feliz, hijo? – preguntó él.

– Como no tienes idea – respondió automáticamente Yuuri, sonrojándose por lo sincero de sus palabras.

– Me alegra que hayas encontrado aquello que te complementa… tal y como yo lo hice con tu madre – murmuro su padre.

– ¿Estás bien con esto, papá? – pregunto Yuuri.

– Bueno… siendo sincero, me habría gustado que esperaran un poco – murmuro pensativo, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a su hijo – pero creo que si todo se dio así, no hay problema alguno.

Yuuri le miro apenado, él tampoco tenía planeado que las cosas sucedieran tan rápido, pero después de un tiempo, se le hizo difícil resistirse a Víctor. Tampoco podía creer que llevaran ocho meses de relación con su entrenador; si bien de primera había estado reticente a creerle lo que le decía, con el paso de los meses, el ruso llego a convencerle de que realmente le quería.

– "No podré olvidar jamás ese día" – pensó Yuuri sonriendo.

" _Después de participar en el Gran Prix Final y en el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes , Yuuri creía que había salido victorioso de los embates de su entrenador, las insinuaciones de Víctor estaban a la orden del día y Phichit y Chris no ayudaban mucho que digamos con sus preguntas indiscretas, hasta el momento todo iba bien; había hecho jurar a su mejor amigo que no subiría nada comprometedor a su redes sociales, relacionado con él y Víctor; y Chris había recibido la misma amenaza por parte de Víctor, más que nada obligado por el mismo Yuuri a pedírselo al Sueco. Más no esperaba que la bomba se desataría días previos a su participación en el Campeonato Mundial._

 _Después de registrarse en el hotel, y anunciando su presencia a los organizadores de la competencia; acepto inocentemente, la invitación de Víctor a pasear, iban en grupo, así que no se preocupaba mucho por tener que refrenar a Víctor con su coqueteo; ese fue el primer error de la noche._

 _Como todavía no comenzaba la competencia, y a insistencia de varios de los presentes, decidió tomar algo de alcohol, nunca se esperó que Chris le trajera un vodka; ¡Si con suerte toleraba la cerveza! solo un vaso fue suficiente para "achisparlo*" por el resto de la noche. Ahí va su segundo error, es mejor no tomarse el vodka lentamente._

 _El tercer error, lo coronó, su obvia ingenuidad, ya que al ir pasando la noche y las copas, era de esperarse que varios se embriagaran, siendo Víctor "el primero en caer" y Yuuri, como buen pupilo, decidió que para ellos la fiesta había terminado, y arrastro a su pseudo ebrio entrenador, hacia el hotel. Jamás se esperó que Víctor lo acorralara en la parte de los ascensores y le besara, no como aquel en la copa de China, sino uno profundo y pausado, tomándolo completamente desprevenido, correspondiendo el beso; al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó bruscamente del ruso, antes de subir solo al ascensor._

 _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? obviamente el ruso no estaba para nada ebrio, solo se hizo para que se adelantaran ellos dos al hotel._

– _Víctor idiota – murmuro tocando sus labios, su corazón latía rápido – eres realmente un… - no se le ocurría ningún apelativo lo suficientemente ingenioso para describirlo._

 _Decidió que a la mañana siguiente hablaría con su entrenador, esto ya tenía que parar de una vez, Yuuri no quería que jugaran con sus sentimientos, y no sería la nueva entretención del ruso. Miro el anillo que llevaba desde el Gran Prix Final y sacudió la cabeza._

– _No es el momento para desconcentrarse – dijo para sí._

 _No pensó en el escándalo que protagonizaría a la mañana siguiente._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Fue despertado bruscamente por miles de notificaciones en su celular, de todas, se dispuso a abrir el menaje con un link que le había mandado Phichit con un texto._

– " _ **Que guardado te lo tenías, mal amigo"**_ _– leyó Yuuri confundiéndolo, le dio play al video, al tiempo que Víctor entraba presuroso a su habitación, preocupado._

– _¡No lo leas, Yuuri! – corrió a quitarle el celular, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya había visto parte del video._

 _Se mostraban ambos, la noche anterior, en donde Víctor sin previo aviso lo acorralo y le besó, todo esto mientras debatían en un programa de farándula internacional; es más, un programa que su madre acostumbraba a ver junto a Minako sensei._

 _El teléfono quedo olvidado entre las cobijas, y Yuuri petrificado sobre la cama, mirando en shock a Víctor, quien cada vez más, se preocupaba por la nula reacción de su cerdito._

– _¿Yuuri? – preguntó acercándose, le toco el hombro, nada pasaba - ¡Yuuri! – le grito, haciendo reaccionar al patinador._

– _¡Víctor idiota! – le grito al borde de la histeria - ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas cosas! – se levantó de la cama, y comenzó una caminata frenética por la habitación._

– _Yuuri, cálmate, encontraremos la manera de solucionar esto – el ruso se sentía un poco agobiado, no pensó en lo que podría ocurrir y solo cedió a su egoísta impulso de besar a Yuuri. Ya venían con rumores desde el Gran Prix Final sobre qué relación mantenían, pero eran solo eso, rumores; el beso que le robo a su cerdito ayer, venía a confirmar una supuesta relación que NO tenían, por el momento._

– _¡Ay! Dios, mi mamá… - se tensó Yuuri – de seguro ya vio la trasmisión, junto a Mari y Minako sensei – y como si las estuviera invocando, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, la foto de Mari, le saludaba en la pantalla._

 _Víctor, al ver que no se calmaba, le tomo por los hombros, y le acerco a él, quedando frente a frente._

– _Tranquilo, podemos explicar esto de una manera coherente, en donde entiendan el tipo de relación que tenemos – replico tratando de calmarlos a ambos._

– _¡¿De qué relación me hablas?! – explotó Yuuri - ¡Todos saben que eres un playboy que solo juega con la gente!_

 _El ruso se sintió mal por esas palabras, pero se las tenia bien ganadas, su fama le pesaba en estos momentos, y entendiendo al fin por qué Yuuri no le tomaba en serio._

– _Si, lo sé, pero se puede cambiar – sentó a Yuuri en la cama y se acuclillo frente a él, tomándole las manos – Sé que no has tomando en serio mis palabras, pero te las digo en serio – Víctor suspiro – Me gustas desde hace tiempo Yuuri, desde mucho antes de que ganaras el GPF, sé que dije que nos casaríamos después de que ganaras el oro, pero desde allí, todos mis esfuerzos para que vieras cuanto te quiero, han sido un fracaso – Yuuri trato de hablar, pero Víctor le callo con un dedo – puede que ayer haya sido una táctica desesperada para cerciorarme si me correspondías – murmuro apenado._

 _El teléfono de Víctor sonó, interrumpiendo la réplica de Yuuri; era Chris y el ruso decidió contestar, poniendo el altavoz._

– _Prende la televisión, canal 10 – murmuro apurado – deben ver lo que han estado hablando de Yuuri – y cortó._

 _Yuuri se apresuró a prender la TV, nervioso, solo para encontrarse con el titular más desagradable_

 _ **NUEVA CONQUISTA DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**_

 _ **Yuuri Katsuki cae en la redes de seducción del ex patinador ruso.**_

 _Se mostraba un debate sobre como Víctor era irresistible para todos, que hasta Yuuri, quien era un recatado ciudadano japonés, había sucumbido al juego de coqueteo del playboy ruso, y más cosas que dejaban la reputación de Yuuri por los suelos._

– … _No entiendo como un doncel puede prestarse para tamaños juegos – decía uno de los comentaristas – Katsuki debió pensar en eso, antes de enredarse de esa manera con la leyenda del patinaje… aun sabiendo la fama que tiene el señor Nikiforov – y mostraban fotografías de conquistas anteriores, mujeres voluptuosas y hombres atractivos… quedaba claro que no era el primer escándalo de Víctor._

 _Yuuri apago la televisión, sus lágrimas caían; ellos tenían razón, él no era nada comparado con Víctor, jamás debió responder ese beso, o albergar esperanzas siquiera._

– _Espera un poco… ¿acaba de decir doncel? – preguntó Víctor, perplejo y Yuuri_ asintió - дерьмо* _\- abrazó a su cerdito tratando de calmarlo – Lo siento Yuuri, de haberlo sabido antes…_

– _¿Cómo? – preguntó - ¿Tu no lo sabias?_

– _No – contesto Víctor, asimilando la nueva información._

– _Entonces… ¿Por qué todo ese plan de cortejo? – murmuró cohibido – pensé que lo hacías, dada mi condición._

– _Pues no, solo lo hacía porque me gustas tú – respondió Víctor guiñándole un ojo._

– _Víctor…- le recrimino Yuuri._

– _No cerdito, no… - negó el ruso – se que saldrás con el "que tengo yo para ofrecerte y bla, bla, bla" – le miro serio – Debes de entender que te quiero y ya, no hay intenciones ocultas en ello, métetelo bien en esa cabeza tuya._

 _Yuuri no pudo contra eso, por primera vez, no se sintió inseguro y en un arranque de efusividad, beso a Víctor cayendo ambos en la cama._

– _Wow, no pensé que quisieras pasar tan rápido a la acción – dijo Víctor pícaro, sonrojando a Yuuri._

– _No yo… yo nunca… - trato de retirarse, Pero Víctor lo atrajo hacia él y le abrazo._

– _No te preocupes… - expreso con ternura – iremos a tu ritmo – le beso la frente – Además, seria inadecuado hacer cosas, cuando debemos ir a apagar un incendio._

 _Víctor dejo a Yuuri cambiarse, mientras el convocaba a una rueda de prensa en la entrada del hotel, aquí el ruso afirmó a los periodistas que eran prometidos hace bastante tiempo y que lo mantenían en privado – todo sea por la reputación del japonés - además de reclamar al medio por meterse en su intimidad, terminado con el siguiente anuncio._

– _Yuuri y yo nos casaremos antes del siguiente Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes – dejando a todos atónitos, hasta el propio Yuuri."_

Y para eso solo faltaba un mes.

Llegando a cada junto a su familia - Minako había dejado al grupo sin que él se diera cuenta – fue directo a la habitación de Víctor, viendo una nota en la cama.

– " _ **Salí a pasear a Makkachin, vuelvo en breve"**_ – decía, Yuuri suspiro, sabía que a su pareja se le olvidaría la fecha, en fin, le mandaría un mensaje para que se reunieran en el Ice Castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Víctor pasó recorriendo todas las tiendas disponibles en Hasetsu, no había tiempo para una escapada a otro lugar.

– Creo que con esto bastara – dijo sonriendo, con las manos llenas de bolsas – ¿Cierto Makkachin? – le pregunto al caniche y este ladro en respuesta - Ahora, a buscar algo para Yuuri.

Seguía paseando por los alrededores, sintiendo su celular vibrar; lo sacó, encontrándose un mensaje de su cerdito.

– " _ **Alcánzanos en el Ice Castle, ahí encontraras la primera parte de tu regalo"**_ – decía el texto.

– Mmm, Yuuri ¿Qué me has preparado? – se preguntó mientras buscaba el regalo perfecto para su prometido.

Iba pasando frente a una tienda para bebés, cuando vio en la vitrina una camiseta con un cerdito al frente, por un momento se imaginó a Yuuri embarazado, y obedeciendo a sus impulsos, entro a la tienda; había encontrado el regalo perfecto para hacerle saber sus pensamientos a Yuuri.

Dirigió sus pasos al Ice Castle, pensando en la reacción de Yuuri al entregar aquel regalo, pues eso equivalía a que se retirara por un tiempo del patinaje. Al entrar, encontró el Hall sumido en un absoluto silencio, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la pista, pero no encontró a nadie, solo una nota

" _ **Estamos en el salón de recepción, allí te esperamos"**_

Redirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar y lo primero que vio al entrar, fue un gran árbol bellamente decorado, con luces y guirnaldas.

– Sorpresa – murmuro Yuuri a su lado – quería mostrarte como se celebra la navidad en mi casa – Víctor le abrazo, contento.

– El solo estar contigo, lo hace especial – respondió, besando la frente de Yuuri.

Se acercaron a los demás, y Víctor fue a dejar sus compras al árbol, donde vio muchos regalos envueltos, Yuuri quedo mirando las bolsas intrigado, mas no dijo nada.

La celebración paso amenamente para todos, entre travesuras de las trillizas, los regaños de Yuko y las risas de los demás, la competencia de baile, la comida de Hiroko, las anécdotas que contaba Mari, avergonzando a Yuuri, Víctor pudo ver reflejado en ellos, el agradable motivo de este acontecimiento, sentía como los lazos lo unían mucho más a la familia Katsuki.

Pasando las horas, y la entretención, ya se encontraban a minutos de recibir el día veinticinco; pronto seria su cumpleaños. En esos momentos, Víctor, se encontraba observando a las trillizas, pensando en cómo se vería él como padre.

– ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – pregunto Takeshi, acercándose con un vaso de ponche.

– ¿Cómo ha sido criar a tus hijas? – replico Víctor, viendo a Nishigori.

– La experiencia más aterradora de mi vida – contesto riendo – Creo que es lo mejor que te puede pasar, saber que el amor que sientes por la otra persona se vuelve algo tangible, es lo único que necesitas para poder espantar toda inseguridad respecto a su crianza – Víctor le miro asombrado, se notaba el afecto que profesaba por sus hijas y Yuko.

Víctor miro nuevamente a Yuuri, esta vez, pensando en la forma que criarían a sus hijos; pensamiento que fue demasiado recurrente durante el día. Vio a las trillizas llevándose a Takeshi, ya que pronto seria navidad.

Yuuri se acercó a él, y Víctor le abrazo, podía escuchar el conteo de todos los presentes, para dar bienvenida al veinticinco, al llegar a cero, su cerdito se acercó.

– Feliz cumpleaños – susurro en su oído, mientras dejaba un sobre en sus manos.

Víctor vio el sobre confundido, miro a su prometido y este le insto a abrirlo, con cuidado lo hizo, leyó el principio, solo con eso bastaba, el papel cayo olvidado, mientras el abrazaba a Yuuri y daba vueltas como loco, mientras reía.

El papel decía:

 **Hospital Central de Hasetsu.**

"Prueba de embarazo sanguínea"

Katsuki Yuri: **Positivo**

Solo eso leyó, no necesitaba nada más, para sentirse la persona más afortunada del planeta.

– Yuuri… ¡Oh, Yuuri! – repetía el nombre con devoción - ¿Pero cómo…? – preguntó.

– Creo que no necesito responder a como paso – contesto el patinador, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Víctor.

– Eso lo sé – replico el ruso sonriendo – Voy al hecho de que nos cuidábamos – dijo en su oído.

– No la primera vez – Yuuri susurro tan bajito que Víctor apenas escuchó.

Víctor río con ganas, avergonzando más a Yuuri, haciendo que los demás soltaran el aire aliviados, no esperaban el que ruso reaccionara mal ante la noticia, pero estuvieron atentos desde que vieron a Yuuri avanzar con el sobre, hacia Víctor.

Yuuri al escuchar la risa, solo se escondió aún más en los brazos de Víctor, totalmente avergonzado; él tampoco esperaba el resultado, sino fuera porque el mismo doctor se lo confirmó: tenía tres meses de embarazo.

Los demás pasaron a felicitarlos, contentos de que por fin festejarían por la noticia, Víctor estaba demasiado feliz y a Yuuri se le notaba mucho más calmado.

Víctor comenzó a repartir las bolsas con compras que traía, como fueron hechas a última hora, nada estaba envuelto, excepto el regalo que le tendió a su prometido.

– Creo que de cierto modo, hemos tenido la misma idea – dijo Víctor al signo interrogante de Yuuri, abrió el regalo llenándose de ternura al ver la camiseta.

– Víctor… - susurro conmovido.

– Fue un pensamiento que me estuvo rondando hace mucho… sabes, yo ya no soy joven, por lo cual estaba pensando la manera de pedirte que agrandáramos la familia - Víctor abrazo a Yuuri por la espalda, acariciando su vientre – jamás pensé que se me cumpliría tan pronto.

Yuuri le beso con amor, sin importarle el público que tenían, conmovido por las palabras del ruso.

– Es perfecto – le dijo al separarse.

Pasaron el resto de la velada sin separarse, y al momento de regresar a casa, Víctor no dejo la mano de Yuuri en ningún momento, trasmitiéndole a todo habitante de Hasetsu, que, como ellos, regresaba a su hogar después de las celebraciones, las nuevas noticias, para completa mortificación de Yuuri.

Ya muy entrada en la noche, Víctor publicó una foto en su Instagram, conmocionando al mundo del patinaje, en donde estaba la prueba del nuevo integrante de la pronta, familia Nikiforov,

* * *

 ** _y ¿Que les pareció? ¿vale la pena un comentario?_**

 ** _Realmente estoy nerviosa, es un nuevo fandom y es primera vez que escribo algo diferente a Shigeki no Kyojin._**

 ** _/Cambio y fuera/_**

 ** _Min Akane_**


End file.
